Coffee and Mistletoe
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Marlene McKinnon has just broken up with her boyfriend of four year, Sirius Black. So she is surprised when Molly Prewett asks her out on a date to a coffee shop. Going on the date Marlene feels that there is something strong between her and Molly. But will Molly agree to continue going out with her? Or will she go back to her ex Arthur?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Poetry Studies assignment, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Pinata Club, Galleons Club, Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe, Eastern Funfair's Snow Art, and Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping War, and Winter Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Poetry Studies: Rudy Francisco assignment: Task 3, Write about someone dealing with a nasty breakup.**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Hogsmeade**

**Pinata Club: Medium Femslash **

**Galleons Club: (drink) coffee**

**Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: Marlene McKinnon/Molly Prewett Weasley**

**Eastern Funfair's Snow Art: Brown (Tropes) Slow Burn, Yellow (AU) Coffee Shop, and Pink (action) picking something up**

**Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing: A10 (song) Thank you, next by Ariana Grande**

**Shipping War: Ship (Team) Marlene McKinnon/Molly Prewett Weasley, Winter Medium 2 (ceramic mug), word count is 499**

**Winter Bingo: 1A (family), word count is 499.**

**I hope you all enjoy Coffee and Mistletoe.**

Marlene sat across from her date in the Madam Pudifoot's coffee shop in Hogsmeade. This was the first date she'd been on since she'd found Sirius Black cheating on her with James Potter.

She smiled across the table at Molly Prewett as the older red-haired girl picked up her ceramic mug of coffee and sipped from it. She was in the middle of telling a story about how she'd just broken up with her boyfriend. Arnie? Or was it Able? It began with an A Marlene was sure of that.

"Can you believe I found him with Narcissa Black, of all people?" Molly was saying. "I couldn't believe my eyes."

"I know what you mean," Marlene said with a sad smile crossing her face. "I found my ex with his best friend in the Herbology Greenhouse."

Molly gently placed a hand on Marlene's own. That was the great thing about Molly Prewett. Even when she was hurting just as much as you were she always was trying to comfort others over herself.

Marlene smiled. She could see something great forming here. Maybe they could help each other get over their exes. Maybe they could make each other whole again.

"I was thinking," Marlene mused out loud.

"Yes," Molly said, watching the curly blonde-haired girl over the rim of her coffee cup. "What were you thinking, Marlene?"

"I was thinking we should give us a try," Marlene suggested. "Us dating that is. I think we've got something special going on here. Don't you?"

Molly thought for a minute before nodding her head. "I think I quite agree that we've got something special here," she said. "But what would my family think?"

"If they care about you they won't mind at all," Marlene said, going off of her family's reaction when her brother had come out last Christmas. "Maybe we could have our second date here? What do you think?"

"That sounds wonderful," Molly said, finishing up her cup of coffee. "But what if Sirius or Arthur want to get back together with us?"

"They had their had chance," Marlene said, seeing Sirius standing not to far off watching them. "But they didn't choose us. They chose them. We should be able to move on shouldn't we?"

"I suppose you're right."

"I am."

"But…."

"I'm right about this, Molly. You'll see."

Marlene looked up just in time to see the travel mistletoe that Madam Pudifoot had put up for the Christmas season. She smiled, the first happy smile she'd had since her break up with Sirius, and leaned across the table.

"Your underneath the mistletoe come here," she said pulling Molly closer.

"Oh," Molly said, as Marlene closed the space between them pressing her lips gently against the older girl's own.

All Marlene could think was how much she thanked Sirius for teaching her to properly kiss a girl. And also how not treat someone you loved. She uses that information in this new relationship and everything would work out fine.

**I hope you all enjoyed Coffee and Mistletoe as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
